


A Dwarvish Acorn

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meant To Be, Middle Earth, Spring, bagginshield, idiot stuck in a tree, shire - Freeform, thorin that is, young bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: On a walk in the forest, a beautiful spring morning, Bilbo remembers something his mother told him a few weeks ago...“It is your choice Bilbo, no one else decides if you should marry or not, and certainly not who you marry. I only wish for you to be happy, my darling. And for all we know, the idiot might be stuck in a tree, and needs your help.”





	A Dwarvish Acorn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! And in true hobbit style, I've got a gift for you guys! My mathom last year was sad af, so I am very happy and excited to give you a sweet and fluffy one this year! 
> 
> Hope you all like this lil story of mine! Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> * This story takes place in the forest, and so I just want to share two videos I had playing in the background while writing, to get in the mood :p [Here's one with forest sound/birdsong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1iboKia3AQ&t=300s), [and here's one with chill spa-like music. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYRyqoGH7yI&t=9005s) If you'd like one with river sounds, you can find one [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiiYMEWKVnY) :)

 

It annoys Bilbo to no end, how his family feels they’re allowed to pry, thinking it their right to know every little bit about him. But as terrible as that is at times, their teasing and laughter, or their small sighs and pats on his shoulder out of pity because he’s still single, now that! That he find even more annoying.

As if his private life is for everyone to open and read like a book. He has had enough, and if he hasn’t dared to say much to any of them yet, he certainly will start now, the nerve of those Bagginses! Not that his Took relatives are much better, but at least they don't care as much.

His parents are the only ones who let him be, at least his love life, or lack thereof. They’re also the only ones he tells things, shares his thoughts, and dreams with.

After a particularly bothersome dinner at one of his aunts not long ago, where one cousin had to ask him if he had met someone, Bilbo overjoyed at the question and the avalanche it had set off, his mother had sat with him by the fire in their parlour. She had made him a cup of lavender and camomile tea, and they sat there for a while. The calming sound of the crackling fire and the smell and taste of the tea made Bilbo almost fall asleep in his chair, exhausted after the noisy dinner with too many happy couples already or soon to be wed making him dislike the thought of a relationship even more, maybe most out of jealousy, but still.

He has never really understood the rush of it anyway, he had only come of age a few years ago! Leaving him plenty of time to find someone to settle down with.

Then his mother had started talking.

Her voice soft as always, but also firm, telling him she was serious. He had groaned and closed his eyes, annoyed that she would ruin this peaceful moment, but as he sighed, he had started listening to her, and he couldn’t help but smile.

_“It is your choice Bilbo, no one else decides if you should marry or not, and certainly not who you marry. I only wish for you to be happy, my darling. And for all we know, the idiot might be stuck in a tree, and needs your help.”_

 

Bilbo stumbles over a thick branch lying across the path, and curse as he regains his footing. He brushes the hair on his feet with a hand, muttering about his damn thoughts being elsewhere as his fingers brush over a few scrapes.

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Bilbo stands up and closes his eyes as he breathes out, instantly feeling more relaxed as he breathes in the fresh air, and the smell of spring, birch, and pine.

The path is wide, and Bilbo smiles at the feeling of the soft grass under his feet. The trees are lined up on either side of it, standing tall as far as the eye can see.

Being a hobbit, he’s always been fond of and close to nature, and of the food, and flowers it gives them. But the forest has always been special to him, giving him a place to relax, to be alone, and somewhere to explore. It’s always beautiful, he thinks, but a forest during spring and autumn truly is wonderful. Like now, with the grass growing, covering the forest in a lush, green carpet, decorated with sweet smelling bluebells, wood anemones, kingcups, and buttercups, the trees in the sun filling the air with a warm, wooden smell.

Large clumps of anemone and kingcups cover the ground around a wide oak tree by a small stream up the path, and Bilbo’s smile widens when he spots it. He’s spent many days both sitting against and up in that very tree or by the stream with his feet in the water. His mother used to take him here, and tell him stories of elves and dwarves. She still does sometimes, but as he got older, their adventures stopped, and Bilbo thinks he has to take her on another one soon, maybe he can be the one to tell stories now.

The stream rushes down through the forest, the sound of it so familiar and calming, along with the gentle, warm breeze through the branches of the trees.

There’s a small patch of only grass right by the tree, the flowers tickling his ankles as he walks off the path. He turns around and moves to sit down, looking forward to resting, maybe even take a nap, against the tree.

But just as he’s about to sit, there’s a loud snap above him.

Jumping to his feet, and away from the tree, Bilbo gasps for air, his heart beating fast. It’s silly, he thinks, it was probably nothing and here he is, afraid of just a small sound.

But then there’s another snap, and a branch falls down onto the ground by the trunk of the tree.

Squinting up at the tree, Bilbo tries to see what might be up there, unthinkingly moving closer. And then, as he reaches the tree, he can see something move.

A pair of boots comes into view, and Bilbo frowns at them. They land on a branch, and a big hand reaches for another before the boots move again to the branches further down.

But they slip, and Bilbo gasps as the person shout “Woah!” and falls forward.

They, thankfully, don’t fall down, but hangs from one of the branches, their upper body on one side, legs on the other, as if someone had hung them up to dry like a bedsheet.

Bilbo moves then, taking small steps closer to the trunk, and stops right under where the person hangs, about two metres up from him.

“Uhm,” Bilbo hesitates. “Hello.”

“Morning,” replies the stranger. His voice is deep, and when his hand moves his long dark brown hair over to one side, Bilbo is greeted with a grin, a beard in a braid the length of his own hand, and eyes as blue as the clear morning sky. And it’s not a man, as he first thought, but a dwarf!

“Are... Are you...” Bilbo blushes as he clears his throat. “Are you well? Do you need any help?”

“I’m very well, thank you,” the dwarf replies. And as an answer to his questions, his feet find the branch he slipped on earlier, and the dwarf begins to climb down.

He grabs a thick branch, and letting his legs fall, he hangs there swinging for a moment before letting go, only for his feet to land unsteadily on the ground, making him fall onto his butt.

“Not the most graceful landing, but.”

Bilbo laughs and reaches out his hands for the dwarf to take, helping him up.

“I’m Thorin,” the dwarf says with a nod, mumbling a thank you as he brushes leaves and small sticks off his clothes.

“Thorin...” The name comes out in a soft voice, and Bilbo smiles as he takes in the sight in front of him. “What a lovely name.”

“Thank you,” Thorin laughs. “And you?”

“Oh! Uhm, I’m Bilbo.” He holds his hand out, and Thorin takes it, shaking it firmly. His hand is warm, and Bilbo thinks his smaller one fits just perfectly in it.

He stares at their hands for a moment, his whole body getting warmer until Thorin coughs, and Bilbo jumps.

Thorin chuckles, and rubbing the back of his neck, Bilbo looks up at him. “So ah,” he starts. “What were you doing up there?”

“Hiding,” Thorin laughs, Bilbo raising an eyebrow at him. “Two younger siblings,” he says, and even though Bilbo don’t have any siblings, he certainly has enough cousins and other relatives to make up for it, and so he hums in understanding.

“Plus, it’s relaxing here, and the view’s good too.”

“Oh!” Bilbo smiles. “I can take you to the top of this hill not far away!” he says excitedly, looking at the path. “The view from there is wonderful!”

Thorin hums. “It’s not bad from here either.”

“Oh, but you can’t see anything but trees from down here!” Bilbo smiles as he looks around. “They’re lovely of course, but it’s...” The words stop in his mouth as he looks at Thorin, realising he’s been looking at him the whole time.

His cheeks go warm. Thorin is looking at him with such a lovely small smile, his blue eyes warm and kind, and Bilbo is afraid his legs will give out, or his heart burst.

“As I said, the view here is beautiful.”

His heart is definitely going to burst.

“But if it wouldn’t be too much to ask for, I would love for you to show me the hill and view you speak of.”

“I-No I... No, no it’s no problem!”

Thorin’s smile widens, and Bilbo grabs his hand, silently scandalized by his own boldness. But he takes it, and holds onto it as he leads Thorin onto the path, and up towards the hill.

 

And when they reach it and settles down next to each other against a tree, their bodies slump against each other, leaving no space between them. And they talk, for what Bilbo feels is hours, telling each other about their lives, their families, and the forest and plants surrounding them.

And for some strange reason, Bilbo thinks it feels as if he’s known Thorin for years, never having felt so happy, or comfortable with anyone but his parents before. But it’s lovely, a warm and comfortable feeling. And when Thorin takes his hand in his, his thumb stroking Bilbo’s soft skin, Bilbo can’t help but wonder if his mother was right about his future partner being stuck in a tree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome (even if it's years since I posted this), appreciated, and replied to! :)
> 
> "That's a silly but funny title."  
> *Checks it in google translate*  
>  _"A dwarvish husband"_  
>  "How is an acorn a husband in Norwegian. I mean, it definitely works but." 
> 
> After not having written much so far this year, I was hit with inspiration! I made a post on tumblr about how two of the characters in a fic ([In the space between our lips by hufflepuffwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037087/chapters/32331276)) are meeting up with their husbands, and say they're going husband hunting, and how that's me every time I'm out in public... haha Then an anon messaged me saying my future husband might be stuck in a tree, and as I was responding to that, the fic/writing part of my brain started working and just wouldn't stop until this story was written down! So a big thank you to that anon! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the photo is taken by me in the forest by my mum's house, and this particular area/path is gorgeous and I love walking there!
> 
> * [This fic's tumblr post](http://gaaladrieel.tumblr.com/post/173003124135/a-dwarvish-acorn-bilbo-bagginsthorin-oakenshield)


End file.
